


Princelings and Growth

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [32]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Fantasy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil writes a new story in his little Princeling story after the events of the past several long months dealing with Kevin and Strexcorp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princelings and Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Set after http://archiveofourown.org/works/2362721

War was not something that was foreign to the kingdom where the Princeling came from. His Elven slut was in fact a trophy from a short conflict between the Elven Kingdom and their own. The kingdom openly warred against several kingdoms ruled by Outsiders and profited off of each one immensely in the long scheme of things. It was how they were able to have people like the Half-Elf come to live among them, even if his inability to follow the law caused him to become another pet for the Princeling to own.

A war where both sides were equal however had never happened before. A rival empire had risen with the morning sun. It was an empire that focused on worshiping a Smiling God and their army’s might and power were equal to the Queen’s own army. The Princeling’s mother was soon forced to call back her army, her soldiers forced to focus on defense rather than offense, something that had not happened in years.

Suddenly the kingdom was forced to confront its own weakness. They could not afford to let this new empire with their Smiling God try and take over the lands and smaller kingdoms that _they_  had subjugated first. It was because of this that the Princeling was forced to allow his mother to borrow his Elven pet. Earl was sent away to train the kingdom’s human scouts, forced to show them everything he knew.

The added defense and renewed training however did not stop the empire from launching a sudden attack on the castle. Their warriors armed with false smiles and poisoned blades smashed through the gates and during the battle that ensued the Princeling and his Half-Elven pet were taken captive and carried back to the empire’s own lands.

It was there that they were given to the empire’s Oracle and mouthpiece and it was there that the Princeling suffered for the first time in his life. He endured tortures and punishments similar to the ones he had forced his own pets to suffer through and he was forced into a tight metal cage, kept on his knees and punished severely for everything he did.

The Oracle used dark magic to twist and warp the Half-Elf’s mind. He sealed away the Half-Elf’s true personality and left nothing but a quiet and obedient fuck toy behind. The Half-Elf was then treated like a jewel by the Oracle, given lots of praise and affection while the Princeling was given insults and scorn.

This treatment lasted over the course of several months and came to an end only when the Elf came to take back what was his. The former Elven prince and warrior had gone out by himself on this mission, armed only with his staff and his own strength. He was forced however to make a sacrifice of himself to earn their freedom, going from slavery under one kingdom to another.

The Princeling could not know what kinds of tortures his Elf went through on his behalf. He was sadly forced to focus on healing the Half-Elf from all of the spells and twisted dark magics that had been used on his mind. It was a draining and miserable process for them both but in the end the Princeling and his mother’s soldiers and healers were able to release the Half-Elf from the Oracle’s magic and he went off to save the Elf himself.

And on the day that the Half-Elf returned with his redheaded companion beside him there was much celebration in the kingdom. During the festivities the Princeling led the pair over to a bonfire he had built outside and he gestured to a pile of objects and tools he told them would be fueling the fire. The two slaves watched in amazement as the Princeling personally took their cage and hurled it onto the fire, the metal became black and bent in the flames. Floggers and whips were thrown in next, followed by the clamps and rings for their cocks. Different kinds of gags burned next, followed by the entire wooden chest where the tools had been kept.

When all of these things had been fed to the fire, the Princeling turned next to his pets and he removed the collars from their throats. They watched with wide eyes as these two fed the bonfire and they shared a look between each other, confused by their Master’s actions.

“How can I own you two as that monster did?” the Princeling asked when he saw the looks on their faces. His eyes burned with tears, his lower lip trembling as he struggled to stand with his back straight, the flames roaring behind him. “How could I put you in a cage…bind you tight and abuse you in such a way ever again? I could not…I cannot. You are not my pets any longer. You belong to yourselves and are free to go wherever you wish. I no longer hold a claim over you.”

Again the pair shared a look between each other. They had been slaves of the Princeling for a long time now. They had been degraded, pleasured, punished, humiliated, and abused every day of their lives together. The Elf had once been a prince but had lost everything just so the Princeling could have a toy to play with. The Half-Elf had been unable to conduct any kind of experiments since his own arrest and sentence to slavery. This was their chance to attempt to take it all back.

The Princeling stood stock still as the pair pulled him into their arms, hugging him tightly between their warm bodies. “I said you could go…I release you,” he whispered.

“And we choose to stay,” the Half-Elf countered, pressing a kiss to the corner of the Princeling’s mouth.

“Aye, we both do,” the Elf whispered into his ear.

“We belong to each other now and we will treat each other however way we wish.”

“Exactly.”

“And…and how is it that you wish to be treated?” the Princeling asked.

“Ropes are still fine,” Earl assured him with a smile, arms wrapped around his middle.

“And blindfolds,” Carlos added.

“And you both still wish to stay here?” Cecil asked, looking from one to the other. His cheeks burned brightly as he was answered with soft kisses from them both, touching their faces with trembling hands.

And so the Elf named Earl was allowed to send a letter back to his own people, assuring them that he now willingly chose to remain with Cecil as a consort and ambassador. The Half-Elf Carlos was given his own alchemical lab and a team of young Alchemists that worked under him and helped him with his various experiments. They slept together in a soft bed covered in silks and cushions, never again forced to sleep on the floor.

And the Princeling was not as spoiled as he had been before.

_Cecil’s cheeks burned a bright red as he shifted in his chair, looking firmly down on the ground. He picked quietly at the material of his shirt, unable and unwilling to look to see what expressions were on Carlos and Earl’s faces. He was finally forced to look up when Carlos cleared his throat, chewing on his lower lip as the lid of his new pink laptop was shut._

“ _That was a wonderful story, Cecil,” Carlos said._

“ _You think so?”_

“ _I do.”_

_Cecil looked over at Earl, cocking an eyebrow at the smiling redhead. “Earl..?”_

“ _It was a good story, Cecil. I liked it a lot,” he promised._

“ _Well I haven’t…I didn’t finish it quite yet and…” Cecil yelped when the pair got up and suddenly climbed into the chair with him, finding himself buried under their familiar weight and warmth._

“ _We’re still together,” Earl assured him._

“ _Forever,” Carlos added with a nod of his head._

_He smiled slowly, bowing his head as he was soon forced to endure their kisses, laughing as he was nuzzled and loved._


End file.
